


don't wait or say a single vow

by woolysweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, idk how to tag this, idk what this is is this fluff i dont fucking know, product of boredom probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolysweater/pseuds/woolysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is getting married and Harry's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wait or say a single vow

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, this was a product of boredom. Also, most of this was typed in my phone, so forgive me if I have any spelling mistakes, etc etc. I feel like I messed up the ending, so um. I don't know. I might end up changing it but for now, here you are! ü

Harry probably should've expected it. He should've seen it coming. Maybe he had been too optimistic, too hopeful. 

They were in a room and everyone was running around either fixing their neckties or combing their hair. He was dressed up in a suit, same as everyone else, and was sat at the corner of the room, not uttering a word.

Louis was getting married today. He was getting married to Eleanor. It's been seven years since One Direction was formed and the rumours about him and Louis haven't dwindled down one bit. Not that he wasn't happy about that-- he was. He was overjoyed that so many people still believe that they were together despite all the PR stunts that went on, from Taylor Swift and Kendall Jenner, to Ariana Grande and Paige Reifler, people still believed that “Larry was real” . It was ridiculous, really. He didn't know why their fans bought it. It was only a few pictures here and there, a night out in a nice restaurant and maybe a ski trip _(Modest! wasn't really that creative, Harry had decided, but he didn't want to give them any ideas so he kept his mouth shut)._ He even went as far as taking Kendall to a fucking gay bar. It was no use as the majority of their fan base still bought the whole charade. His efforts weren't wasted, though, Louis had insisted. There was a fair share of their fans who saw through all the bull, and it gave Harry hope for humanity. 

Still though, he didn’t think it would drag down this long. Maybe he had expected an engagement or even Louis and Eleanor moving in together but this.. it was too far. Harry wasn’t so sure if he could go through with this wedding. 

He’d been told to come by Harry Magee because it was his “best mate” getting married and it would only made sense, he said. Harry wanted to strangle Magee, and that was saying a lot. Not many people made him want to be violent. He didn’t even know if him and Louis would still be considered as “best mates” when they wouldn’t even talk onstage except when necessary. 

Harry felt sick. He felt sick and nauseous and it probably was showing on his face because Zayn was giving him a look like he knew something was off.

“You alright there, mate?” Zayn said as he walked over to where Harry was and sat down next to him.

“M’fine, I guess, it’s just a lot to.. uh, take in.” Harry mumbled. He knew Zayn wasn’t buying his excuse, and that Harry actually felt awful but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn muttered anyway, clapping his back. He looked up and saw Liam walking towards them, a saddened expression on his face.

“You gonna be okay there, Harry?” Liam said, stopping right in front of him.

“I’m.. yeah, I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.” Harry sniffed, his eyes stinging. “Thanks, um. I really appreciate this.”

“Don’t be silly, mate, we’re only looking out for you.” Liam grinned.

“Yeah, we’re your brothers, Harry. Thought that was clear when you decided to parade around your dick in front of us back in the days?” Zayn said, flashing him a lopsided grin.

And Harry being Harry, began to tear up and was suddenly being enveloped in a hug by Zayn and Liam. A new set of arms wrapped around Liam and Zayn, and Harry looked up only to see that Niall joined them without a word. He loved his friends so much and he knew he was dearly blessed. They were there for him through thick and thin, were there to make sure Harry was okay after an Elounor stunt, made sure to tell Harry off when he was being a reckless twat (which he was most of the time) and.. well. They were just there. No matter where, no matter when. As much as the media made them out to be five boys growing apart from each other, their friendship only grew stronger. They were all in this together. Five best friends.

“Oi oi oi, what’s going on here? Why are we huddling?” 

Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall untangled their limbs (it was a pretty awkward hug), to look at the person who owned the voice; Louis. Louis in a suit. Louis in a god damned tailored fine fucking suit. Harry wanted to cry at how hot Louis looked-- with his hair pushed back, and his clean shaven face. Harry wanted to devour him then and there but that was before he remembered that right, Louis was getting married today.

Zayn, Liam and Niall didn’t need to be told twice, they pinched Harry’s cheek and left him alone with Louis. Great, just what Harry needed. A one on one with Louis before the wedding.

“So,” Harry said, smiling weakly “getting married, huh? Today’s the big day!”

“Harry,” Louis started. Harry felt bad immediately because the last thing he wanted was to get Louis upset.

“If you’re gonna apologize, Louis, don’t. it’s not your fault. It’s- I… I understand. That you have to do this.”

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re the only one I want to be married to, Harry. It was true since the X Factor, it was true when we stepped out to perform on our first ever tour, it was true when we moved in together and it’s still true today. And it won’t ever stop being true.”

Harry hugged him and he sobbed quietly in Louis’ arms. “It hurts, Louis, it hurts so much” his voice was shaking, his shoulders were trembling and his lips were quivering. Louis was stroking his hair and Harry knew it was bad. Usually all it takes for him to cheer up was to be in Louis’ welcoming arms but even that didn’t do the trick anymore. He went on and on about how he hated this, how unfair it was, how fucked up it was. He didn’t care if he sounded like he was whining because he couldn’t hold his shit together anymore. He was with Louis, and Louis understood him.

Louis kissed his forehead before pulling away, wiping Harry’s face free from tears. He was crying too, of course he cried. They were linked, mysteriously, Harry noticed. When he laughed, Louis would laugh, when he smiles, Louis’ gonna flash him a wider smile, he shifts his sitting position, Louis’ adjusts his as well. They were magnets. Two peas in a pod. They were soulmates, as cheesy and as fucking sappy it sounds; they were meant to be.

“I’m sorry for breaking down, that was- um, not cool of me.”

“Harry.” Louis kissed him on the lips, held Harry’s face with both his hands and looked him straight in the eyes “never apologize for being hurt. Just tell me. If you don’t want me to do this, tell me.”

“I-” Harry started but he was cut off when the door flew open.

“Where- oh there you both are. Louis, the wedding’s gonna start in a few minutes. So if you would please? And Eleanor’s here too.” Magee said gesturing at the tall brunette standing by the doorway. “I need to go check on the paps, yeah? Get ready and uh, Harry, your eyes are a bit puffy. Wear sunglasses or-- shit, I don’t care. Do something about it. We don’t need fans going on about how you were crying on the wedding.”

With that, he left. Eleanor went inside the room and put her bouquet down. Louis didn’t let go of Harry’s hand. He clung to it as if his life depended on it.

“Hi guys.” Eleanor offered them a polite smile. “You both cleaned up well.”

“You look really pretty today, Eleanor.” Harry said. It was true, as much as Harry hated to admit it and want to scratch her face sometimes. Not that Eleanor did anything wrong. It’s just that she’s _“with Louis”_. That was reason enough. 

“Thank you.” she bit her lip “Harry, I’m sorry.”

The sincerity was clear in her eyes but it wasn’t like that would make any difference. He shrugged and he felt Louis tense. They knew they had to get out soon or it will cause too much fuss.

“Go, now.” Harry said “I’ll.. I’ll catch up. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Harry?” Louis said hesitantly “Do you have anything else to say? At all?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, then he looked at Eleanor and smiled “at least try to look happy this time? After all, you’re marrying the love of my life.”

“I will, Harry, I promise.” she smiled a sad smile, took her bouquet and walked out of the room. 

Louis turned to him with a betrayed expression on his face. He looked at Harry for a moment before planting a kiss on his forehead for the second time that day. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Louis.” 

And just like that Louis was gone, and he started crying again. Fool. He was a fool. Whoever told everyone that love was easy was a fucking liar. Damn, McFly. _Love Is Easy_ his fucking arse. 

Of course he knew that this was all for show. It was so that they could continue making music. But he couldn’t understand. What was so wrong about this? Why can’t he love the person he wants to without a few people raising an eyebrow? Without throwing an insult at them? He heard the wedding march began to play and all he could think of was Louis in front of the altar, watching someone walk down the aisle to marry him-- someone who wasn’t Harry. And that was what hurt the most, because he and Louis had planned their wedding when he was 17 and Louis was 19. And they were under the blankets, giggling uncontrollably. It was gonna be a small wedding, they decided. They would invite their families and closest friends, and they’re gonna serve champagne in pretty glasses. They were gonna dance and laugh and kiss in front of everyone and it will be okay. 

Back then, they were young and naîve, and they had no idea what was in store for them. They didn’t know it would be this hard. They didn’t know they had to hold back for this long; that they were gonna act like they don’t care for each other at all when, the truth was far from that. They didn’t know they were gonna have to hide, they didn’t know they had to lie and they didn’t know that the world could be this cruel. Naîve. Young, naîve and completely in love. 

He put his sunglasses on and walked out of the room, heading to the wedding venue. _Breathe in, breathe out._ God fucking damn, he was about to watch Louis get married. He slipped in quietly and sat at the back. 

Louis and Eleanor was stood in front of the altar, hand in hand. It killed Harry to watch the scene in front of him. Because that was supposed to be him standing there with Louis. He could see his mother sat two rows in front of him. She was a bit hesitant to attend the wedding at first, but Harry reassured her that it was okay. Anne said she was gonna be there in case Harry needed a hand to hold, and he appreciated that. It’s just that the hand he wants to hold this moment was being held by someone else.

"Is there any reason why Louis and Eleanor should not be married?" the preacher said.

The crowd was silent. He saw Louis look down and Eleanor squeezing his hand. Harry clenched his jaw. He loved Louis so fucking much it was insane. He used to think he couldn’t love Louis as much as he used to, but he was wrong. He was wrong about so many things. And for once he wanted to be right. 

“This is your last chance, if you do not speak up, you shall forever hold your peace.”

He didn’t want to do something right, he wanted to do something that felt right for once. And oh, this was wrong. This was gonna get them in so much trouble. He stood up and he took his glasses off. His mind was racing, and his hands were shaking. That was normal, he thought, since he was stopping a wedding. 

A fucking cliché. This was what it had all come down to.

Everyone’s was gaping at him. Zayn, Niall and Liam were staring at him with big eyes. Harry Magee’s face looked so flushed, it looked like he was gonna explode. And Louis- he was staring at Harry in disbelief, his lips slightly parted.

“I’m in love with Louis.” Harry declared. It felt so good to finally say it out loud, after so many years of keeping it in.

“Styles, sit down!” Magee gritted through his teeth. 

Louis looked at Harry, with tears in his eyes, and then at Eleanor. Eleanor flashed Louis a small smile, gave him a hug, and nodded in approval. And then Louis was running. He was running to Harry with a big smile on his face. When he reached Harry, Louis picked his hand up, intertwining them before kissing Harry’s knuckles. They looked back to where Magee was shouting at security guards to stop them. Zayn, Liam and Niall flew quickly out of their seats and were running towards the guards; throwing candles and ropes and anything they can get their hands on, really. But Niall got to Magee first and he resorted on punching him square in the face. Harry’s jaw dropped and everyone was stunned in silence.

“What the fuck, Niall?!” Liam and Zayn said in unison.

Louis burst out laughing.

“Wha’ ‘re ya watin’ for? Go, go go!” Niall shouted at them. 

Harry couldn’t believe what was happening. Was he in a movie? Was he missing something? But he couldn’t care less about any of that, because now the whole world knows he loves Louis. Or well, the people invited the wedding did. The whole world will find out in give or take fifteen minutes. 

Louis tugged his hand and they ran to the door. They were laughing, and they felt like they were themselves again. They felt like they were 16 and 18 again, young and without a care in the world. They felt like Louis and Harry, not Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles from One Direction. They felt like Louis and Harry, and it felt _so_ right.

They snuck off to the back door, because there were less paparazzi there. They were met by blinding flashes of the cameras. The paparazzi were shouting questions after questions after questions and Harry thought it was a bit stupid of them because, wasn’t it obvious that they actually _did_ run away from the wedding?

They got inside Louis’ car and Louis started to drive. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked.

“I dont know,” Louis said. “Fuck. I can’t stop smiling. My cheeks are starting to hurt.”

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Harry admitted, laughing at himself.

“That was a bit dramatic, Harry. But I’m glad you did it.” 

“I’m glad too.”

They didn’t say a word after that, but they were both glowing of happiness. It finally happened. They were free. Harry couldn’t care less what the world would say, whether they approved of their relationship or not. And maybe this wasn’t what he had in mind. He never planned on stopping a wedding, and he never planned on causing a scene. But it all played out well for him, didn’t it?

The next few days would be tough, he knew that. But everything was gonna be okay now, because they were themselves again. If it was possible, his grin grew wider. Harry started to hum, as Louis flashed him a crinkly eyed grin, one hand on the steering wheel, the other clutching Harry's. 

_“We don’t need no piece of paper from the city hall.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Twitter! @leedspayno


End file.
